


Dinner With Sam

by lil_1337



Category: Breakfast with Scot
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/"><b>smallfandomfest</b></a> fest 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner With Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eric/Sam, First date

It was raining peppered occasionally with small wet flakes, but then it was Toronto so that was no surprise. Sam pulled his car up to the front of the restaurant and turned it over to the valet using his umbrella to shelter himself and the girl who took his keys as they traded places. Once up under the covered walkway he shook it carefully before closing it. The overnight forecast had called for rain turning into snow flurries before dawn. Normally Sam would be home on a night like this curled up on the couch with a mug of tea and his laptop. Or if he was lucky and he had no work pending, a good book. Possibly even a movie if was too tired to focus on the written word.

To sum things up, Sam Miller was a sensible, practical man. He didn't go out during storms unless he had to and he didn't date mostly closeted men. Both were a recipe for disaster. And yet here he was at one of the most exclusive restaurants in Toronto to meet Eric McNally, formerly of the Toronto Maple Leafs, for dinner. This was a date, the lawyer in Sam had made sure to spell things out before agreeing to go. Attorney and client business would not be discussed at any point. Ethically he would have to resign as Eric's lawyer if they became involved, but there would be plenty of time to worry about down the road. This was only their first and most likely last date.

Inside the restaurant the air was warm and heavy with the smells of garlic and fresh baked bread. Sam's stomach grumbled quietly reminding him that lunch had been half a sandwich and a cup of yogurt he had eaten while looking over some papers. The idea of a good meal was suddenly much more appealing than it had been. Especially since someone else was doing the cooking.

“You look great.” Sam spun, surprised to see Eric standing behind him. “You always look great, but you look even better than usual. Do you want to sit down? We have reservations for seven so our table should be ready now. If not we can sit at the bar. You don't mind the bar do you? We could wait here instead if you want. Let me just...I'll find out.”

Sam nodded, bemused by the sudden change in the confident to the point of being arrogant Eric he was used to. As a client Eric knew exactly what he wanted from his attorney and was quite clear in expressing it. As a date it appeared that Eric was a lot less sure of himself. Sam found himself being oddly touched by that. In his experience Sam the lawyer was a lot more intimidating than Sam the man.

The maitre d', an attractive looking man with dark hair and brilliant green eyes, showed them to their table and left with the assurance that their waitress would soon be with them. When he was gone Eric handed Sam the top menu before opening the remaining one. A comfortable silence settled between them as they studied their options and considered what to order.

“What's good here?” Sam kept his eyes on the menu while watching Eric out of his peripheral vision.

“I always have the steak. It's good if you like steak. Do you like steak? I've never seen you eat so I had no idea what you like.”

Eric paused and opened his mouth to speak again, but Sam cut him off. “I don't mind a good steak, but I think I'm in the mood for Italian.” He studied the menu for another moment before closing it and setting it down in front of him. “How is your physical therapy going?”

“Good, really good. I have almost full range of motion back. My therapist says that for normal day to day life it will be like I was never injured.”

“That's great. You've come a long way since we first met.” Sam smiled encouragingly though he could hear the underlying disappointment that Eric was trying to pretend wasn't there. Taking a deep breath he pushed a little to see what kind of a response he would get. “What happens now? Do you have any ideas.”

Sam nodded then paused as the waitress approached their table. After dinner was ordered and drinks served, beer for Eric and a glass of the house red wine for Sam, he continued. “I was thinking about going into sportscasting. Yeah its pretty cliché I guess, but sports are my life and it would let me stay in touch with what is going on in hockey. Hockey's what I know. It's my passion. So either I do sports casting or coach and I suck with kids.” Eric took a drink of beer, then set the bottle down before pinning Sam with a look. “What about you? Do you like kids?”

“I don't really know.” Sam sipped his wine, forehead furrowing as he concentrated on the question. “The only one I know even remotely is my brother's girlfriend's son and I've only seen him a couple of times. Sorry, ex-girlfriend. I forgot they broke up.” He almost muttered 'like usual' but managed to stop himself before the words actually passed his lips.

“You don't get along do you?”

“No, not really.” Sam sighed, embarrassed by the pinched disapproving look he knew was on his face. “Billy is flighty. Always looking for the next big thing that will make him rich and famous, but not willing to work for it. We can usually be together in the same room for about ten minutes before I want to punch him.”

“So you guys are complete opposites then?” Eric took another drink from his beer and leaned in, glancing around to make sure that no one was watching them he pitched his voice low enough to just barely cover the distance between them. “He must not be handsome or look good in a suit because you have both of those nailed.”

The heat of the blush that colored Sam's skin did nothing to stifle the grin that lit his face softening his features. “Thank you. That is very kind of you to say.”

“It's true.”

The awkward but not uncomfortable silence that followed was broken by the return of the waitress with their meals. Conversation lagged as they ate, murmuring back and forth about how good everything tasted. Two hours from the time he had stepped into the restaurant Sam was slipping on his coat and dreading the idea of going back out into the weather. The date had been surprisingly enjoyable and he found himself letting his guard down with Eric, something Sam was usually loathe to do.

Outside the promised snow had arrived early and everything was coated with a solid blanket of white. With Eric at his elbow Sam paused at the end of the covered walkway and frowned. “I hate driving in snow.” He muttered more to himself than Eric.

“I've got an SUV. I can take you home if you want.” Eric offered, smiling to hide his obvious nervousness. “If you give me a call in the morning I'll come get you and drive you back to pick up your car.”

Sam considered the offer then nodded. “Yes, thank you. I would really appreciate that. But you need to let me buy you lunch tomorrow.”

Eric nodded then handed the valet his claim ticket. When she was gone leaving them standing under Sam's umbrella as protection from the rapidly falling flakes Eric half turned to catch Sam's eye. “Is lunch a thank you or our second date?”

Sam pursed his lips, considering. “It depends on how things go when we get back to my place. It might be our second or it might be a continuation of our first.”


End file.
